


enjoy the ride

by scattered_dream



Series: falling asleep with you [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I just wanted some fluff for them okay, Inspired by my own fear of roller coasters lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: The four boys head out for a day at Prankster’s Paradise! Sora and Riku are very much in love. Axel nearly shits himself when they ride the largest roller coaster. Roxas rolls his eyes a lot. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	enjoy the ride

**Author's Note:**

> 68°F = 20°C, 5 ft = 1.52 meters

“This doesn’t look safe!” Axel whined as Roxas pulled him towards the largest roller coaster in the park.

“Oh, come on,” Roxas said, rolling his eyes. “You’re such a baby, Ax! It’s gonna be really fun!”

“But  _Roxy_ , it just looks a little… unstable! And we just ate — it’s probably bad for our stomachs,” Axel said in protest, trying his best to come up with good excuses for not wanting to go on the death machine.

“It’s literally called the  _Death_ Coaster! Does that sound like fun to you?!”

“Hell yeah!” Roxas laughed. He looked over at Sora and Riku, who were walking slightly behind them, holding hands and talking quietly to each other. “You guys up for it?” he called, pointing at the massive roller coaster.

Sora nodded enthusiastically, always up for the most extreme rides. Riku smiled and said, “I’m game if Sora is.”

Axel snorted. “Whipped,” he muttered under his breath, earning a smack from Roxas.

“Come on, Axel! Don’t be a chicken!” His petite boyfriend goaded him on. After being together for over a year, by now he knew all the best ways to get Axel to do what he wanted. Some would call it manipulative, but really, he was just  _smart_.

Axel mumbled unintelligibly but stroked a hand through his long red hair and shrugged in an attempt at looking cool and casual about the idea.

“I guess it could be fun,” he said, grinning down at his petite boyfriend, who gave him a thumbs-up before grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him into the line. He didn’t notice Axel’s shoulders immediately slumping after he looked away.

As the group of them finally approached the front of the line, there was a man scanning tickets and wristbands, looking bored. He quickly scanned the boys' wristbands but held a hand out to stop Roxas before he kept walking forward. At Roxas’s confused look, he cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of a small stand a few feet away with a sign that read:  _MUST BE AT LEAST 5’0” TO RIDE_! 

Roxas huffed and stomped over to the height chart. He growled as Axel laughed his ass off, crossing his arms and standing up straight, glaring a little at the employee as he measured his exact height.

The employee didn’t look too intimidated and just shrugged. “Guess you’re okay to go,” he muttered, waving Roxas on. The blonde just hmph-ed and took Axel’s hand again, squeezing hard to get him to stop laughing.

Riku smiled as Sora was stopped, too, though he stood next to the height chart with less resistance. In fact, as he had been doing most of their day at Prankster’s Paradise so far, he prettymuch skipped up to it. He smiled as the man let him go, and Riku followed closely behind him, resting his hand lightly on Sora’s hip. 

His smaller boyfriend gave him a toothy grin and whispered, “That’s right! 5 feet and 2 inches of pure power!” and then giggled, leaning into Riku’s side happily. Riku shook his head, following Axel and Roxas to the very front of the line, where they were already starting to load the next coaster.

“Let’s go to the very front!” Roxas said excitedly. “That’s the best spot!”

Axel blanched but followed him like a puppy. The two of them were indeed seated at the front of the coaster, with Sora and Riku right behind them, leaning into each other and practically on top of one another in the small car — cuddling as much as they could within their seat belt restraints. 

When an employee came by to check everyone’s seat belts, Axel gave her a _help me_ sort of look that she just laughed at and said, “You’ll be fine!” before giving him an encouraging smile as he gulped and turned towards Roxas to the right of him. “I don’t think she checked our seat belts very well — she tugged on it so quickly, I don’t think she was even really checking!” 

Roxas burst out laughing. “Ax! Calm down! You’re totally safe, I promise. You believe me, right?” When his boyfriend didn’t answer, he pulled the redhead down to his level and gave him a loud smack on the lips. “Promise,” he whispered.

Axel nearly melted at that, relaxing for but a moment before the coaster jolted forward, signaling the beginning of the ride.

“Oh fuck,” Axel said, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He felt Roxas’s small hand join his and opened his eyes just enough that he could see his sweet, reassuring smile. He bit down hard on his lip, facing forwards and focusing on the sunset rather than how fucking  _high up_  they were and how  _tiny_ everything looked down below.

“Don’t bite your lip, you could start bleeding, Axel!” Roxas reprimanded him.

Sora giggled as he listened to their sweet bickering, always enjoying seeing the two of them interact.

Well, maybe he didn’t want to see  _everything_  they did, but most of the time they kept it PG in front of Sora and Riku. Most of the time.

He made sure to look all around the park as the coaster traveled higher and higher, up to the highest peak in the entire park. He didn’t want to miss a thing; the view was amazing, especially now that the sun was starting to set and everything was lit up in the darkening sky.

He could see the carousel turning slowly around, though the kids on top of the horses and other animals were just tiny specks from this high up. The ferris wheel was shining with dazzling red lights and flashing stars, and every single shop or food cart had its name lit up in bright colors — oranges, greens, blues, and hot pinks.

The sky itself was a mixture of purple, pink, and blue, and the clouds resembled cotton candy in their fluffy, wispy texture. It was a beautiful start to the evening, and the whole day had been so lovely — a just-right 68°, with a light breeze that felt refreshing in the afternoon sun.

The four of them had been having such a great time together at the park since it had opened, going on rides, playing mini-golf, trying their hand at some games inside of the arcade, and eating corn dogs and kettle corn until they were more than full.

Riku had won Sora a stuffed animal at one of the arcade games — it was a small dream eater plush, the kind that closely resembled a dog — handing it to him with a sweet kiss on the cheek that made Sora feel like the happiest mush on the inside. He had carried it around with him until they had started to go on more rides; then, he carefully tucked it into his backpack for safekeeping. He’d named him Zack and gushed to Riku about how much he loved him already.

Sora squeezed Riku’s hand when they started to drop, his stomach lurching in the pleasant way that got his adrenaline pumping.

“Wooo!” he yelled, and he and Riku untangled their entwined fingers for a moment to put their hands above their heads instead.

The coaster dipped and turned multiple times before heading up another incline.

Roxas was still holding onto Axel’s hand, the rush of the wind in his face distracting him from Axel’s death grip. Roxas chanced a look at Axel and tried not to laugh as his boyfriend was paler than ever, eyes shut tight and teeth clenched together in a grimace. He was normally so carefree, open, and wild, so it was an odd look to see upon his handsome face. The look of pure terror.

Roxas couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing as the coaster headed up another incline.

“Fucking hell! Not again!” Axel’s shout of fear was loud enough that it wasn’t drowned out even with the noise of the gusts of air in their faces, and it made Roxas laugh even harder. He allowed Axel’s painful grip on his hand and enjoyed the ride, already knowing he might have to help Axel out of their coaster car when the ride came to a stop. Poor guy.

Sora and Riku laughed and smiled throughout the whole ride, locking eyes a few times in glee. After a few loops in which their world shifted upside down for a few seconds, their coaster zipped around a corner and then came slowly to a halt next to the gates where they’d gotten on. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts while coming down from the high, many people laughing and gushing about how crazy and exhilarating the ride had been.

Sora blushed as Riku climbed out of the coaster and held out a hand to him, helping him out and pulling him into an embrace.

“You look so cute with your spikes all messy,” Riku cooed, brushing his hands through Sora’s brunette locks and marveling at the softness.

The smaller boy giggled and clung onto Riku’s arm as they walked towards the exit sign.

Meanwhile, Roxas had to unbuckle Axel’s seatbelt for him and very carefully tug him out of the seat, as Axel stumbled a few times in his dizziness as he attempted to climb out on his own before Roxas stepped in.

The blonde smiled up at Axel as he finally seemed to regain his footing and most of the color had flooded back into his face.

“That was awesome, wasn’t it?!” Roxas asked cheerfully, knowing full well how utterly terrified Axel was the entire time.

His boyfriend nodded slowly, still looking slightly shaken.

Roxas poked his slender hip. “Why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of roller coasters, Axel?!” he asked. “How did I not know that before today?” he mused aloud. 

“This is our first time at an amusement park together, my sweet little Roxy,” Axel purred, finally starting to sound more like himself. His smile turned into a smirk. “We’ll have to add it to your calendar,” he said, capturing Roxas’s lips with his own.

Roxas only allowed a peck, pulling away when he registered what Axel had said. “Sh-shut up. That’s embarrassing,” he muttered.

Axel had found out a few weeks ago that Roxas had been keeping little notes inside his phone calendar of many of the “firsts” that they shared together. Roxas had been typing away at his computer, Axel keeping himself amused by taking selfies on Roxas’s phone while he waited for Roxas to finish his essay so they could head to dinner. He asked Axel to check his calendar to find out when a test for his history class was and lo and behold, there was a note that was labeled  _First kiss <3_ on the date he pulled up.

_“Aww, our first kiss was a year ago already, Roxy?!”_  Axel had cooed, and Roxas had turned beet red as Axel started to look at other dates in the calendar. He found it incredibly endearing and had since taken every opportunity to tease Roxas about his sentimentality.

Presently, Axel wrapped his long arms around Roxas’s small frame and leaned down again to peck him on the cheek. “Nooo, Roxy. It’s so fucking cute,” he gushed.

As the four friends kept walking, Roxas and Axel’s conversation shifted to talking about how  _attractive_  and _sweet_  the other person was; they were apparently having some sort of compliment battle. Sora and Riku listened to the whole thing, Riku faking a gag here and there at the sickeningly sweet words the couple exchanged and making Sora burst into his cute little giggles.

“You look so good right now, Ax. Your hair is all messy and shit — it’s hot,” Roxas said quietly, unaware that his friends were just behind them and could most definitely hear what he was saying. Riku rolled his eyes while Sora blushed scarlet beside him, but it was Riku who cleared his throat when his friends stopped walking and started kissing — man, they could be  _quick_ to get going! He really didn’t need to see any more of that, thank you very much. Plus, their group was starting to get a few stares, and Riku was never one to enjoy any extra attention on him.

“You guys want ice cream? There’s a stand up ahead,” he called, hoping they would get the message that  _not_  stopping for ice cream wasn’t an option. Luckily, Roxas and Axel seemed happy enough to oblige, going back to holding hands and swinging them gently between their bodies.

“Of course they can’t say no to ice cream!” Sora whispered in Riku’s ear, his breath tickling him slightly.

Riku smiled and held Sora closer, nuzzling his cheek as he replied, “I’ll get a triple chocolate scoop for you.”

Sora nodded enthusiastically at the offer, his big blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Zack is actually what I named Sora’s dog dream eater in 3D (after Zack Fair, of course) so I just had to include that :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
